


End of the World

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And that's how the world doesn't end, Apocalypse, Fluff and Crack, It's the end of the world, Lucifer is Adam's special little kitchen helper, M/M, Michael is bad at geography, RPSLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer is convinced it's the end of the world, Michael isn't quite sure where he is or what language he should be speaking, and a game of rock-paper-scissors -lizard-Spock settles the matter of who is going to deal with Lucifer this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the World

“It’s the end of the world as we know it,” Lucifer sobs. “It’s over; it’s all over. There’s nothing left to salvage; the apocalypse is upon us!”

 

“Oh no,” Dean groans. “Not again.”

 

“What’s wrong, Luce?” Sam asks as softly as he can while still being heard over Lucifer’s wails.

 

“He left his muffin on the counter overnight and it went stale,” Gabriel says with a long-suffering sigh.

 

“C’est horrible,” Michael agrees in French because he thinks it’s “fancier than Dutch, or whatever it is you people speak these days. Wait, it’s _English?_ That doesn’t make much sense; you’re Canadian – all right, American, stop yelling, Dean.”

 

Dean, Sam, and Adam share a significant look. They hold out their fists and Dean mouths, “one, two, _three._ ” Adam throws rock, Sam throws paper, and Dean throws Spock.

 

Sam and Dean grin triumphantly and Adam rolls his eyes. “Would you like me to bake you some new muffins, Lucifer?” He asks.

 

Lucifer looks up at him with watery eyes. “W-would you?”

 

Adam smiles. “Only if you’ll be my special little kitchen helper.”

 

Lucifer beams. “Do I get to wear my special little kitchen helper apron?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And you’ll let me taste the batter?” Lucifer asks with narrowed eyes.

 

Adam extends his hand towards Lucifer. “Always. Now come on; we have muffins to bake.”


End file.
